lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob Swan
Jacob Swan is the son of Charles, and Renee Swan making him a member of House Swan through his father, and a member of House Yernese through his mother. Jacob Swan is also the brother of Isabella Swan, which since she married the king of Lucerne in William Lovie he is now a member of the royal family House Lovie. Jacob Swan has become involved with the second daughter of a high ranking noble of Erengrad in the form of Kira Tornov of House Tornov, and she has followed alongside him in his quest to save the land of Kizlev, and . Following his being sold into slavery and then refusal to return home he was named by William Lovie III. Lord of House Swan of Kizlev and as this deal was worked out with the leadership of Kizlev in return for supplies he is no longer a slave but a noble of Kizlev. This agreement became null though when Jacob Swan accepted the offer from the Queen to become the heir of House Belesku as he knew that his basically adopted father had nothing else but him. The first and eventually only son of Charles and Renee Swan, he was born only a short time before he was joined by his sister Bella Swan and during their youth the two were very close. At the age of seven he travelled to Lole where he squired alongside the family for several years becoming close to Hedrik Clegane III. of whom was the same age as his younger sister. At twelve he returned to Forks where he would squire under his own father, and this was the time of his life as together he learned how to eventually rule over the largest city in the Kingdom of Lucerne in terms of population. At the age of thirteen he took part in the Tournament of Roses at Forks where he entered the youth joust and would take home victory during the joust and as his reward he asked to be knighted and he was knighted by his own father. At sixteen it was Jacob Swan that would become betrothed to the twelve year old Floria Tanica the younger sister of one of his best friends Tiberius Tanica and following this betrothal he came to stay with House Tanica acting as a sworn sword for Lord Decius Tanica while he got to know his future wife better. All of his life though took a complete destructive turn whene the city of Forks and Tree Hill came under massive assault from a large force of Orcs, and he led a section of the defences of Forks which destroyed the force attacking Forks. Following this he went against his fathers command and joined Earl Scott and a sizeable force moving towards Tree HIll, but they were ambushed and the army wiped out with many seeing this from behind and he was believed dead. He was in fact now actually killed, but captured by orcs and sold into slavery in a massive train of Orcs which travelled west days after the Fall of Tree HIll. Coming to arriving in France he and the rest of the survivors found their way into what they discovered was a massive slave city in the ruins of Paris, and he would put to work as a slave of the city working the mines west of the city alongside the other Lucernians captured that survived the trip to Paris. Jacob Swan would spend the next nearly two years a slave in Paris but came to find new purpose through the discovery of Lesiana Frolois of whom he fell in love with as a young sister and this would change his excistence when she was purchased by Jutes and sent east to Kizlev. Unable to exist in a world without her he would conspire to have himself and his friends purchased by the same group but this failed for his friends leaving them behind but he was purchased by these Jutes where he would eventually find his way into the far east with the Human nation of Kizlev, and once there he realized how different the world in the north truly was. Upon arriving in Kizlev his natural abilities were quickly noticed and he has rose very quickly in the Kizlev military, and on top of this his influence increased dramatically as he became involved in a serious emotional relationship with Kira Tornov of whom was the daughter of the powerful Igor Tornov. His love for Kira Tornov, discovery of the deep threats of Chaos, and belief he would never make it home led him to not attempt to return to Lucerne despite the strong desire to go home. During this time he begin sending letters home where the world discoered his survival because of this and despite pleading with him to return none of the letters could convinse him to abadon what he came to believe was the true battle. His frist great conflict was when he repelled one of the vangaurd forces of Morgagian the Dark and his army of Rus that were attempting to rampage throughout Western Kislev. Jacob Swan is the main POV character for the story called Homeland of which chronicles firstly his defeat during the Battle of Tree Hill, and then his eventual selling to Kizlev where he becomes a powerful military leader and fighting in the next Black Crusade. During the story he becomes a moral center in a land that is torn to shreds by the things being done to it from basically all angles, and he manages to find love as well while he is there. History Main Article : Timeline of Jacob Swan Early History : "I can hardly remember my home in Forks but what I remember of it is all positive. I know that I was loved, and I know that the world was a happy one that I excisted in. I miss many things in this world, and my family in Forks will forever be top of that list." : -Jacob Swan Jacob Swan was born the oldest child of Renee, and Charlie Swan making him the future heir to House Swan. As Jacob grew up he became incredibly close with both his sister, and his father of whome he was devoted to without question. Jacob's relationship with his mother was always a frosty one as Renee had come to be jelous of Jacob and the affection that he recieved from Charlie, where as Renee was often ignored. This didn't change the fact that he was very close with his family, and he took on a very important role for Bella his sister. Bella was a shy girl and as she was only eight but was becoming more and more reliant upon her older brother to make up for the fact that she had no friends. Fame : "I won seemingly everything I ever tried to do, and it was in those moments that I wanted to become obsessed with myself in a way. Each time I wanted to be vain, my father would walk up to me and take me for a walk into the vastness of the poor parts of Forks, and that made me perfectly aware of what I was fighting for." : -Jacob Swan At the age of thirteen he took part in the Tournament of Roses at Forks where he entered the youth joust and would take home victory during the joust and as his reward he asked to be knighted and he was knighted by his own father. Slavery The Orcs sent their slaves back to their main settlements in the Marseilles region, and once they arrived there the eighty four men now enslaved prepared themselves for the death they saw coming. Jacob had spent the last few years hearing the dark and violent stories of what happened to those who were captured by the Orcs, and because of this those men were withdrawn and utterly accepting of their fate. They were mistaken in what happened to those captured in that they were often sold to nefarious humans in the secretive slave market in Paris. So the captured men of Forks were packed into wagons with the hundreds of other humans captured and begin the long journey towards the Paris slave market. It took nearly a month and half and nearly half of the slaves died due to the utter lack of support they recieved from their orcish captors but those who survived entered the slave market of Paris. Paris See Also : Paris : "Everything was wrong about what I found in Paris. The land wasn't supposed to be used in this manner, it was supposed to be in ruins not being used for slavery." : -Jacob Swan Once a magnificant and massive city of the Bretonian Kingdom the city of Paris was now nothing more then a cruel joke of a city. Transformed now into one of the largest slave markets in Europe the city itself was teeming with thousands of every manner of species, and it was here that Jacob would be sold. It was luckily for him that he was purchased by a rich merchant from Kizlev who was in the market for warriors to replace his personal army. He was an incredibly patriotic individual and the main reason he went to Paris to recruit was he wanted to free as many slaves as he could and this was the easiest way to do it. Jacob Swan would travel with the slave convoy all the way back east towards Kislev, and during this trip he had a lot of time to lement the loss of his homeland and the simple fact that his family would think him dead. During the trip he would also grow close to Nikita Vlasiv of whom was one of the gaurds for the convoy, and he attempted to learn more about the language of the people of Kizlev since he would need to know it. Nikita also told him of the lands of Kizlev since he barely knew of them, and had only heard them mentioned as a eastern ally of The Empire. When they arrived in Kizlev City on the western border of the land of Kizlev he found himself meeting a girl that would come to define him in later days. Growth See Also : Kizlev : "He became the son none of my wives had ever been able to give me. One swing of his sword told me everything I ever needed to know about the German." : -Boras Belesku When he was finnally delivered to his new master in Kizlev the man in Boras Belesku took one look at him and decided that Jacob was going to be a true warrior. Boras used his wealth built up as a long time trader to turn the broken Jacob Swan into his personal champion. He spent months bringing in a master trainer, and armorer to his estate where he fashioned armor and weapons that Jacob would use. All of this was happening as he was talking up his newest warrior to his people, and he spent a lot of energy making the young Jacob Swan the source of so much hope. While this was going on he was being trained further in the eastern style of fighting, which differed greatly from the very ordered style used in central Europe, and was regaining much of the strength that he had lost after so long as a slave. War Over the years following this he found himself in the Kizlev army and taking part in quite large battles. These battles were led by Boras and his army which grew large as the people of eastern Kizlev attempted to band together to hold themselves against the encroaching horde. Each year Jacob was in Kizlev he remarked that there forces grew weaker but the enemy forces were larger every year. Boras said that such is the way in the east, and that no hope would come until the enemy started moving towards Kizlev and then the civilized west would come to their aid. "The Battle of Tree Hill was a complete joke compared to the endless hordes that poured into Kizlev almost every year. It took my first battle up here on the stepps for me to understand that." -Jacob Swan Understanding that this was a growingly hopeless fight Jacob went to Boras and asked whether he could go west and attempt to warn the westerners of the dangers poised out in the wastes. Botas laughed at him and his blind faith but agreed that he could leave but he needed to be back by summer as the armies of Chaos would begin attacking again. Looking for Help Jacob travelled west all alone in an attempt to meet with the leadership of Kizlev in the capital of Praag. As he arrived at Praag he entered the city and saw the distant look in the peoples eyes as they too understood that things were moving towards another Black Crusade by the forces of Chaos. He had been given the seal of Boras and such was able to meet with the Queen of Kizlev. Morgagian See Also : Morgagian When Jacob finally arrived back in Kizlev he found his masters fort nearly empty and the remaining soilders said he had headed east to resist the massive army of Morgagian. Jacob quickly got on his horse and left to meet with Boras at the town of Histen. When he arrived at Histen it was only two days before the coming of Morgagian, but his arrival was greeted with much excitement. Near the end of the book Rise of Lucerne Morgagian rises his hand in command of his force to move forward, and as of the end of the book it is unclear how the battle will progress. Family Members Charlie Swan.jpg|Charlie Swan - Father|link=Charlie Swan Bella Swan Cover1.jpg|Bella Swan - Sister|link=Bella Swan House Swan2.jpg|Renee Swan - Mother|link=Renee Swan Brody Swan Cover.jpg|Brody Swan - Cousin|link=Brody Swan Relationships Charlie Swan.jpg|Charlie Swan - Father/Mentor|link=Charlie Swan Kira Tornov Cover Front.jpg|Kira Tornov - Lover|link=Kira Tornov House Mananover.jpg|Torbon Mannover II. - Best Friend|link=Torbon Mannover II. House Mananover.jpg|Torbon Mannover - Mentor|link=Torbon Mannover House Marbrand.png|Ludin Marbrand - Friend/Enemy|link=Ludin Marbrand Bella Swan Cover1.jpg|Bella Swan - Family|link=Bella Swan Kingdom of Lucerne.png|Tiberius Tanica - Friend|link=Tiberius Tanica Floria Tanica Front Cover amazing.jpg|Floria Tanica - Lover|link=Floria Tanica House Black.jpg|Patrik Black - Friend|link=Patrik Black Paul Arryn.jpg|Paul Arryn - Friend|link=Paul Arryn Category:House Swan Category:Italian Category:POV Character Category:People Category:People of Forks Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:People of Kizlev